<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Leap Of Faith by thelibraryofalexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517320">A Leap Of Faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelibraryofalexandria/pseuds/thelibraryofalexandria'>thelibraryofalexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelibraryofalexandria/pseuds/thelibraryofalexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had dark raven hair, pale ivory skin, and sharp pointed ears. His teeth were shining, fangs looking as sharp as knives. His eyes though, they glimmered like rubies, reflecting his intelligence and wit. They were...</p><p>"Beautiful,"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"O-oh, sorry! Who are you?"</p><p>"It's Akaashi, we talked on the phone yesterday. I'm your new roommate?"</p><p>Or</p><p>Akaashi's a vampire who hasn't been able to trust a human in years. Bokuto's a rich college boy who just wants another friend. This might just somehow work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Leap Of Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi leaped over the tall concrete wall of the blood bank, praying that no one had seen him. He unzipped his duffel bag, staring at the bright red packets inside it. "How has it come to this?" Akaashi thought to himself, piercing one of the bags with his fangs and feeding greedily.</p><p> </p><p>He did a mental count of the bags. "I should have enough to last me five weeks, but I'll need more soon," he quickly realized he'd sucked the current bag dry. "Make that four and a half," He angrily stuffed the empty plastic into the bag, zipping it up and getting ready to move out of the alley. As he pulled on a sunhat and gloves, he was suddenly hit in the face with a sheet of paper. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stumbled backwards, pulling the flyer out of his eyes and taking a closer look. "A roommate advertisement?" Akaashi sighed, going to throw it away (he knew no one would want to live with him, an abomination, why would they-) when he spied the words sitting where the rent price would usually be. "Stay for free?!"</p><p> </p><p> This guy was either an idiot or filthy rich. Akaashi read further down the page. "It's in a nice part of town, and the campus and library aren't too far away. I could get my roommate to check books out for me,"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi knew at that moment that he was seriously considering it. Of all the things he missed, literature was one of the biggest things. "Real books, with actual pages and smooth, glossy covers, and"- He cut himself off before he could fantasize anymore. It was official, he was taking this spot before anyone else could. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his phone, tapping the digits on the paper into his phone and pressing the call button. "Bokuto Koutarou, huh? What a weird name," the ringing tone stopped, and a rough, happy, voice answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>BOKUTO POV:</p><p> </p><p>5 minutes earlier…</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto wiped the sweat off of his forehead, looking at his brand new roommate flyer. He couldn't wait to meet his new roommate! ("Koutarou," his father had crooned over the phone. "You know you don't need another person to stay, right? We have more than enough money"- "It's a part of the college experience, papa!") He walked up to the window, feeling the breeze on his arms. "This is sure to get someone's attention!" He thought to himself, holding the flyer out in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Just got to photocopy it, and"- Suddenly, the wind snatched the flyer out of his hands and threw it into the busy cityscape. Bokuto nearly leaped out the window, reaching out desperately, but it was useless. The piece of paper had already disappeared into the cityscape, weaving around the skyscrapers like a hawk dancing on the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto pulled himself back into his apartment, trying to think of solutions. "It's good. It's all good! You've just gotta print another one, and"- his thoughts were cut off by the sequence of beeps coming from his printer, the words 'NO REMAINING INK' flashing in a bold font on the screen.</p><p> </p><p> The owl-like man pouted dramatically, throwing himself onto his bed and curling up into a ball. "It's Friday, and the office supplies store doesn't open on weekends, which means that I have to wait until Monday to reprint it! Man, the wind is usually much gentler. It must be against me today,"</p><p> </p><p> He heard a gentle tinkling, and then a huge breeze burst in and swept his new essay off of the desk and onto the floor. "Oh come on! It's like you're laughing at me now!" He yelled at the wind, moving off of the bed to pick up the pages. </p><p> </p><p>He was two steps away when his phone started ringing and vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the number on the screen. "Huh, I don't recognize it. Oh well, no harm in answering," He tapped the green button, shooting out a happy "Hello?". A smooth, velvety voice answered his greeting.</p><p>"Good evening, is this Bokuto Koutarou?"</p><p>"Yes, this is him!"</p><p>"M-my name is Akaashi Keiji, and I was calling about your roommate application,"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto perked up, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. </p><p>"You've seen it?!"</p><p>He heard a chuckle from the other end.</p><p>"I couldn't miss it. Are you really offering a room for free?" </p><p>"YEAH, YEAH! I don't really need another person to pay rent, I just want someone to hang out with! Would you… be cool with that?" There was a small gap of silence, and then Akaashi answered. "I don't think I would mind. When's the earliest I can drop in?" Bokuto looked around the apartment, eyeing up the dirty dishes and the multiple beer cans scattered on the floor. </p><p>"Umm, maybe tomorrow morning? Around"- he stared at the pile of laundry his height sitting on the couch. "- 11-ish? Does that sound good?" "Ah, yes. Thank you for answering my call, Bokuto-san. I'll… see you tomorrow?" "Yup! See you then, Akaashi!"</p><p>The dial tone sounded. Bokuto turned towards his window, grinning wide. "You really were on my side, huh?"</p><p>The window banged against the wooden frame, as if it was saying "I told you so!". Bokuto moved into action, picking up the knocked over trash can and throwing the empty beers into it. "Akaashi Keiji, huh," he mused, testing the full name out on his tongue. "This is gonna be interesting,"</p><p>The essay lay forgotten on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile…</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi moved his phone down slowly, a small smile on his face. Judging by the amount of noise in that call, Bokuto was clearly an extrovert (and a cheerful one at that). For the first time in the past two years, he forgot about all the problems and possible outcomes. </p><p> </p><p>"It's called a leap of faith, Keiji," his mother had told him while pulling the duvet up. "It's when we blindly trust in the future, in ourselves, and in each other," "How can I trust someone else when I don't know how they'll react?" "She chuckled, kissing him on the cheek and moving to turn off the lamp. "If you have patience and faith, Keiji, than everything will happen as it is meant to,"</p><p> </p><p>The smile on his face spread wider. As he stared at the setting sun, he had only one thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based off of the lovely BokuAka Vampire Comics on Instagram by @frenchchive (seriously, go check them out! They deserve the love).</p><p>If you can spot the 2 musical references, than you get extra points and a cookie 🍪.</p><p> I'll try to post every two weeks, so the next chapter should be out by the 8th-9th of August. </p><p>Please comment! I live off of constructive criticism.</p><p>See y'all later! 😊</p><p>- Quills</p><p>(Edit: I'm sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet! I've been swarmed by school work, and then I got sick with Strep Throat. I'm changing the date to ASAP. Thank you for understanding!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>